Story About Hyenas
by Hollyleaf-Forever3
Summary: I know it sounds crazy but please read it! Please let me know what you think. HAVE FUN READING!


**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it! HAVE FUN READING!**

"Tell us a story!" Rosepaw, the pup, whined from her soft grassy nest. She lay lazily under the shade of the pup den in the mid-day hot savannah sun. She felt safe sitting there protected from predators by her group of hyenas, called a cackle. "Okay, Once a few generations ago in our very cackle there was a rebellious watcher. Watcher being the lowest rank in the cackle, for young inexperienced hyenas to gain experience," The Pup mother, Moonpelt, explained to her pups. "Watchers are not allowed to mate until they become protectors," she continued. "Her name was Swiftheart, a very befitting name for her story," "Swiftheart was a beautiful golden furred hyena." "She had a secret from the rest of her cackle though." "Every hyena thought she was a loyal rule-following hyena." "What they didn't know was that every night she would sneak out with Darksnout, her loved one, and go to the lake with him."

"achew!", the pup, Rosepaw, sneezed, Then Moonpelt continued. "One day another hyena from her own cackle asked to be her future mate, not knowing that she had a secret lover," the pup mother continued "She politely declined saying she wasn't ready for a mate and didn't want to decide yet." "He felt embarrassed and became angry with her." "That night he heard her sneak out and decided to follow her." "He caught her with Darksnout and threatened to tell the cackle." "Swiftheart in a rush of panic, love, and anger decided to run away with Darksnout."

"Wait so they just up and left their cackle? _I_ would _never_ do that," Interrupted Lionpaw. "Don't interrupt little ones," said Moonpelt "yes respect your mother," the Pup's father lightly scolded as he gently cuffed lionpaw's ear. "Anyway," continued Moonpelt "Swiftheart couldn't bear the shame of the cackle's disapproving looks and left right then and there with Darksnout who agreed to go with her." "No one has ever seen them since." Rosepaw looked around at her littermates to see her two brothers Lionpaw and Spottedpaw staring on in awe. She assumed that her expression must be the same.

Meanwhile…

Breezetail shivered with excitement. It was his first day of training to be a watcher. Watchers not only watched for predators but they also guard the settlement at night and patrolled and hunted occasionally. He gave a yip of excitement next to his patrol guide Sandgaze. "Don't be so noisy, You will scare away all the prey," said Sandgaze. Breezetail looked down at his paws. "Okay now pay attention. You signal to your hunting mates to go around the other side. Then you wait for your prey. Once you see it you scare it toward the rest of the group. They will take care of the rest."

"Okay," said Breezetail enthusiastically. "Let's give it a try," said Grayspot, their other hunting mate. Breezetail watched them barely visible as they made their way around the clearing. He admired how stealthy they were. Then he saw a small movement of the weeds. He pounded toward it as fast as he could. "Gotcha," he yelled. He observed as Sandgaze neatly dispatched the prey and dragged it back. He envied his patrol guide's hunting skills. She was the best of their small group by the flatland.

As they arrived back at the settlement he saw Swiftheart watch him approvingly. He was glad his mother was proud of him. She always told of how she and his father, Darksnout, ran away from their cackles.

Late that night he awoke from someone stepping on his whisker. He looked up and saw his father leaving the den. He quietly slipped to the entrance and listened. He heard his mother talking to Darkstripe about bringing their small cackle to their previous cackle from a few years ago. He listened for a while longer but it seemed they had dropped the subject so he went back to his nest. He slept peacefully for a while but then had a dream. In his dream an older hyena came to him and told him a prophecy. "Prepare for a long road lies ahead and beware, for At journey's end you will face an enemy and make some friends."

He startled and jumped awake. Was that a dream….? No it felt to real and he had heard about a journey hadn't he? What could this mean? Is there an enemy? Breezetail's head buzzed with pounding questions and he started to feel dizzy. He wasn't on the morning hunt so he went back to sleep.


End file.
